Shuzen Diaries
by officialcst
Summary: A series of one-shots, two-shots, etc. revolving around Kokoa Shuzen. Ranging from her childhood, her adolescence, and teenage years, these short stories explore the life Kokoa could've had. A little AU, these shots still follow canonical events of the Rosario Vampire world.
1. Author's Note

I'm not pleased with the epilogue of Rosario+Vampire. It seemed rushed and half-assed.

Aside from that, Kokoa just really had a lot of potential to become a great character, and her obsession with Moka was just really exaggerated.

These one-shots, two-shots, and whatever shots will revolve around Kokoa, obviously, and hopefully I'm not making her a Mary Sue of some sort, but I felt that even though she is considered the "weakest" of the sisters, she's still talented and magnificent in her own right.

 **Read before you continue:**

This story isn't just a family story, but will include love as well. There will be OC's and incestual hints and feelings, and thanks to _Whispering Thoughts_ by 2Legit4U, I've become a hardcore Moka/Kokoa shipper. We're just gonna go with the flow with this one. It was very difficult for me to write the first chapter, and I'm sure it could be better. It kind of sucks, but that's up to you.

So all in all, **warning** : This story will include cursing, incest, LGBT themes, and will eventually explore Kokoa's sexuality.


	2. Introduction

Kokoa rested in a secluded area in the vast forest of Yokai Academy. Her back situated against a tree, she hid under its protective shade to prevent herself from getting sunburnt. With the deep green of the grass and trees surrounding her and the clear smell of the forest encompassing her, she tilted her head towards the sky and closed her eyes, _Moka will be graduating this year._ She thought about her life after Moka left.

At nine-years-old, Kokoa felt that her world was falling apart. Her treasured onee-sama, the one person that didn't treat her like a child, had left her—she even dared to think that Moka abandoned her, but she knew that she couldn't fool herself like that. Of course, there was that incident with Alucard when Moka decided to run back to the castle, but Kokoa wasn't there to witness all of that. She was whisked away by her other family members and left in the dark. Kahlua stayed behind, but when they came face-to-face, Kahlua smiled and patted her on the head, then left her to be alone again. Then, Kokoa ran into the forest, fell and scraped her knees, and cried until the sun began to set and she became light-headed from the lack of blood.

Akua-neesan left right after Moka, and soon after Kahlua-neesan left, too. She was all alone. Her home suddenly deprived of any company, Kokoa became heavily secluded. Her father mostly kept to himself, probably to cope with losing both Moka and Akasha. Her mother came back from France, but with the usual cold glares and barely-there acknowledgement, nothing had really changed. She did, however, seem happier than before. _Probably because Akasha-san got sealed within Alucard,_ Kokoa thought. But since her mother's return, she felt a constant presence watching and looking over her.

In the time Kokoa became secluded at home, she spent her time in the gardens where she and her sisters played, and focused heavily on her studies. Acknowledging that she wasn't as developed as her magnificent older sisters, she aimed to become the most knowledgable person in the room, and she planned on attending middle school in the most prestigious vampire-run school, Ouran Academy*.

Within the span of a year, Kokoa had the education that surpassed peers her age. She wasn't a child genius like Yukari, but her tutor had told her that she sucked information up like a sponge that never leaked. This made sense to Kokoa; she had vivid memories stemming from when she was a toddler while others forget such things, and she learned things quickly.

On occasion, her relatives from France would visit, but they were mostly older, and her aunts and uncles seldom brought their children. Even when they did, her cousins were teenagers and reminded her of Kahlua—they were all seasoned assassins, and she was neck-deep in fear whenever they were around. Although they tried to include her in their conversations and interact with her, she fought hard to contain her trembling hands and replied in short sentences. _Still,_ she smiled softly at their kindness and grew closer to them as she grew older.

When Kokoa was eleven, her mother's sister had come to visit and brought along one of her husbands, who in turn brought one of his nieces. Born and raised in France, the girl's name was Katerina or something, but she introduced herself as Chiyo.

 _Chiyo will be living in the castle with us from now on,_ father had told her, _and she will be attending Ouran Academy with you. Try to be friends with her._

Even though her father was all cold stares and demanding gestures in public, he was very loving when it came to his wives and daughters. Of course, he didn't explicitly came up to them and say _I love you,_ but he showed that he cared through his actions; a hand on a shoulder, a pat on the head. _Although_ , Kokoa thought, _father didn't really interact with me that much. I got all my parental love from Akasha-san._ She scoffed. _So much for father of the year._

While Kokoa was a hard-ass when they first met, she and Chiyo became best friends—to the point where it was easier to forget the emotional stress that Kokoa suffered from her family. Kokoa and Chiyo developed a friendship that evolved into a sort of kinship, and Kokoa shared her deepest secrets and feelings with Chiyo. They opened their hearts to each other, and became nearly inseparable—which was why it was painful for Kokoa to leave Chiyo at Ouran while her father sent her to Yokai Academy. Kokoa did talk and spend time with Chiyo and her friends from Ouran when she had to chance, though.

At Yokai, Kokoa was thrilled at the prospect of being with her onee-sama again—her _true_ onee-sama, not the replica of Akasha-san. While she loved Inner Moka more than Outer, she didn't hate her. She actually viewed her more of as sister than Inner Moka, which was why she never really put her through any real damage.

Even if Kokoa had matured thanks to her support from her Ouran friends, she decided to put up her annoying little sister front as to not draw suspicion from either Mokas. She even dyed her hair that annoying shade of orange again (being friends with Chiyo compelled her to connect with her French roots, so she got rid of her hair dye and styled her hair in different ways). Kokoa really wanted to stay at Ouran, but her father sent her to Yokai to keep watch over her sister. He didn't tell her anything specific and was very confidential about it, but he did let slip that the headmaster was worried about seals and ghouls.

And now, Kokoa spent most of her high school years with friends that weren't her friends, and an unsealed sister that was in love with a boy who will end up breaking everybody's hearts. _What a waste of my damn time, hanging around all those idiots,_ she thought. While she was happy that her sister was freed from her traumatizing past, she didn't like how Moka seemed to be emulating the characteristics of her outer personality. _She's become so… dull._

Before Kokoa could go into any deep thoughts about how shitty her sister had become, the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. Pulling it out, the screen read _Kahlua Shuzen_ and showed a picture of her bubbly sister in the same damn white dress and tiara. _Kahlua-neesan really needs a better wardrobe. All she wears is white dresses. At least I change it up when I'm not stuck in a uniform._ Sliding the screen to the right, Kokoa brought the phone up to her ear and answered.

"Can I help you?" she smiled to herself. Her relationship with Kahlua had improved after Alucard (or Miyabi?) had given her his blood, and she made a wondrous recovery.

"Oh Kokoa-chan, you think you're so funny, don't you?" Kahlua giggled but tried to sound serious.

"That's because I am. Anyway, why are you calling?"

"I was just calling to tell you that Father, Akua-neesan, and I have decided to do some… family bonding with you and Moka-chan."

Kokoa was silent for a while. While she'd talked to her father after her mother had passed (not about her, mind you), her relationship with Akua-neesan was rocky. She didn't like how Akua-neesan ignored her whenever her onee-sama was in the room, but she had to admit that Akua-neesan wasn't a bad sister. She just didn't treat them all equally.

"Kokoa?" Kahlua interrupted Kokoa out of her thoughts (again). Kokoa made a humming noise and said, "I'll think about it," and abruptly hung up. She shoved the phone in her pocket and pulled her body close. Resting her head on her knees, she tried to calm her beating heart and heated face; even though she didn't want to face her sisters and father all at once, in fear of what they'd say and what would go on, deep down, her heart ached and clenched for her broken family. Their attempts at becoming whole again couldn't replace the ache from her mother's lack of love and acceptance.

* * *

*I couldn't think of any other name, okay? This story won't have explicit crossovers, but they will draw on some influences from other animes.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, here's my first attempt at writing RV fanfiction. I understand that it may be choppy and abrupt, but I just felt that I needed some sort of introduction to the other one-shots I had in mind. There is one particular one-shot revolving Gyokuro that I really want to write.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and if anyone has any suggestions on any one-shots I should write for this story, please feel free to recommend them to me. However, they have to center around Kokoa since she is my favorite character. Really though, Kokoa has so much potential as an individual character, it's a shame that she didn't get so much screen time.

Also, I don't hate the other characters. They're cool and what-not, but they don't interest me as much as Kokoa. As for Tsukune… he's such a wimp. We'll just leave it at that. I won't bash him though, or I'll try not to.

Also, I was going to title this story _Vampire Diaries_ , but I'm not sure if I'd be breaking any rules. Can anyone confirm whether or not I am?

 **Regarding Kokoa's ethnicity/race/etc:**

Since Gyokuro and Kahlua are natural blondes, I figured that they were from some European decent. Also, Kokoa has green-eyes, so I kind of just placed her background somewhere in Europe. I guess I subconsciously placed her in France because Tamaki Suoh (to all you Ouran fans, hey!) was half-French, and I've also drawn some influences from Takumi Usui. I've envisioned Kokoa as a multitude of races, with Gyokuro being French, African, and some other races, while Issa is Japanese along with English and Spanish decent. If any of you have any ideas of what race Kokoa should have, feel free to give me ideas.


	3. Culmination

Today was the day Kokoa was going to graduate Ouran Middle School. Surrounded by their treasured friends, she and Chiyo were getting dolled up for the ceremony. Fixing their hair, critiquing their clothes, and helping each other with their make-up, Kokoa felt loved and at peace. Graduating at the top of her class, Kokoa, for once in her life, didn't feel worthless—like she couldn't achieve. She even forgot that the most important people to her weren't going to be present.

* * *

Gyokuro concealed her demonic energy and presence, and was in a closed-off section of one of Ouran's maze gardens. Walking along the path, she admired the wide array of roses and the peaceful aroma, all while chanting in her head, _I don't care._

She tried to fool herself and believe that she didn't give a single shit about Kokoa. _That worthless daughter,_ Gyokuro thought bitterly and clenched her teeth, _I'm only here so she doesn't bring anymore shame to our family._ Kahlua was left with several books that Gyokuro demanded be finished by the time she got back from her task—whatever task that was. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and thought about how much she despised her own daughter for failing to win Issa's affections, but she walked towards the entrance to the academy anyway. _Worthless girl._

The large clock tower struck twelve; it was time for the culmination ceremony. The culminating students were grouped by last name, but since Kokoa was in the top ten of her class, she and the others sat in the front because they were going to receive a special certificate and award. Excited chatter rang amongst the crowds of students and families, and everyone had a smile on their face—well, everyone but one.

The ceremony was held in a beautiful open space in the middle of the school's courtyard. The halls surrounding the courtyard were open and held up by marble columns. The sun shined brightly in the sky, essentially leaving Gyokuro no place to hide, but she managed to do it anyway. She stood behind one of the many columns, peeking out to look at the stage, and let her eyes wander so she could convince herself that she wasn't watching for Kokoa in particular.

When her eyes finally settled on her daughter, her heart skipped a beat. She cursed at herself for having a moment of weakness, especially one that revolved around Kokoa. Gyokuro swallowed hard and glared straight ahead, _I care about no one but Issa. All I need is Issa._

The ceremony began and the program decided to save the best for last, which annoyed the hell out of Gyokuro since she would have to stay longer, _Damn imbeciles. I'll leave this place if they don't hurry up!_

She didn't, though. Instead, she pulled her phone out, opened up a reading app, and read a romance novel.

When they finally got to announcing the top ten students in the graduating class, Gyokuro snapped her head up and quickly put her phone away.

"And now, the top ten students of this class! These students have demonstrated their ability to perform far past the given expectations…" Gyokuro ignored the announcer and watched the ten students stand from their chairs and walk towards the stage. Her eyes focused on a slim blonde with bright green eyes. Her eyes softened and a small smile unknowingly made its way onto her face. Her body relaxed and she felt a pleasant buzz run through her veins.

"…Kokoa Shuzen!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and Gyokuro's chest swelled with pride. She clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest while Kokoa walked up to the stage to receive her certificate. All Gyokuro could _see_ was Kokoa. All she could _hear_ was her rapid heart beat. All she could _feel_ was immense pride and love.

* * *

As if an internal nuke went off, Gyokuro was snapped out of her prideful reverie. Kokoa was walking back to her seat, smiling all the way there. Gyokuro, who's hands were still clutched together, flung her arms to her side and cleared her throat. The feelings of pride and love were quickly replaced with contempt.

 _Good,_ Gyokuro thought, _that silly little girl didn't make a fool of our family._

Gyokuro clenched her jaw and buried her love deep, deep in her cold heart. _Silly, foolish girl. She failed to win Issa's heart—she'll fail in all other aspects in life! Damn her! She'll never be like Kahlua— Kahlua, my perfect girl—_

Gyokuro didn't realize that she dug her nails into her palms, tearing the skin and leaving a trail of crimson down her finger tips; nor did she notice the tear that fell out of her eye. All of her senses yelled and screamed at her to turn and leave—to forget that she was ever there; to forget that Akasha and Moka existed and go home to Issa and their darling daughters; to forget how poorly she'd treated her little girl; to forget that she was the cause of Kokoa's suffering.

Instead, she stayed until the crowd got up and left, until the confetti was cleaned and the chairs put away, until the stage was dismantled and the sun set beneath the bruised sky. She stayed until she locked her heart up in a black box tied by solid chains, and sobered up to live the lies she'd created to protect herself.


End file.
